Charlotte's Promise - feat One with the Sword
by TitaniumHeatran
Summary: A new region, a sixth chance at finally getting a girlfriend. Strix has a crush on lass Anna and Lise because of the way they look, but says nothing to them. Are there more lasses in Santalune than the amount of times Strix can mess up like that? Warning: Any resemblance to actual romance or any human interaction whatsoever is purely coincidental.
1. The Pokemon Centre

**Chapter 1: The Pokémon Center**

* * *

Strix took his first step into Santalune City. It was mid-morning and the grey sky was threatening to release its barrage of liquid bullets.

"I like this kind of weather you know, Jelly," he remarked to the blue Solosis at his side which turned to him, started floating upside-down and sparkled in response.

"I should catch a water type and teach it Rain Dance so it can be like this all the time, methinks." He continued as they made their way on the path from Santalune forest. A sign hit him in the head and that's how he knew which town they had wandered into. He had a headache which throbbed _Satalune City_ in his mind. Jelly span around twice. The ball of plasma around the cell within continued to spin to a halt as a result of inertia after Jelly's face stopped to look at him. It was hard to communicate with Pokémon. He knew that this rare blob of goo devoutly loyal to him could at least fully understand him, especially because he was a psychic type. However, he could be agreeing, he could be disagreeing or he could just be excited for his first trip to a Pokémon center. Who could know? The doors to the center sensed their presence and opened on time and the boy and his goo walked in.

"Science…" Strix mumbled as he unzipped his rain jacket. He nearly hit his head on the top of the entrance. Confound being this tall! The music playing on a loop inside this Pokecenter was familiar, but more acoustic than he was used to. He took out Jelly's customized metal-plated pokeball which gleamed in a metallic blue and pointed it at his beloved companion.

"You've been a star, Jelly. Return!"

Jelly made a bubbling sound and then turned red and translucent and was sucked into the pokeball. He hoped that Jelly would be one of those rare psychic types to pick up English and communicate it fluently with telepathy. Wouldn't you need the ability Telepathy for that though? That would make him triple rare! He already attracted a lot of attention in Santalune forest for being from a strange region. Although, some people might not know that Solosis is usually green. He would have to be more careful in that case. Team Rocket is still everywhere. Can Pokémon with Telepathy communicate through pokeballs?

"Uhm… Sir?"

The nurse in front of Strix was blushing. At nineteen, he wasn't bad looking and had been staring at her for a good long while (but actually he was staring through her in his daydreaming state). His were deep bright blue eyes that had seen every region besides this one. The skies and the seas of the rest of the world were captured in them. A glinting bronze necktie hung around his regular blue collared shirt. His pants and shoes are not worth mentioning at this point or any other, but he was wearing them.

"Oh," our hero blinked and shook his head briskly. "Ah… Excuse me. Could you please repeat that?" Strix replied after coming to and meeting her gaze which was now more professional.

She smiled, blushing a little less now and replied, "I said, hello, and welcome to the Pokémon Center. Would you like to rest your Pokémon?"

"Yes," said Strix and turned his attention towards his bag. He took out the three pokeballs he had brought with him from his home region, Unova.

"OK, I'll just take your Pokémon for a few seconds, then."

He handed them to her without re-establishing eye contact. She tried to come in contact with his hands as she took them from him, but failed. She scolded herself for being so unprofessional, but she couldn't help it. Wasn't he too young for her? Age, height, everything is just a number when you like someone, she told herself as she loaded his pokeballs into the machine just as she had hundreds of times before, but this time she did it a little more reverently than usual. His capsules are so cool, she thought with minor dejection. Jelly, Lampent and Mesmo, a Noctowl from Johto greeted him. They were the ones he chose to raise in this strange new region. He would catch the rest of his team here on his way the league. Right now, they appeared on the curved screen.

"That's new," Strix said to himself.

"You're really not from around here are you? :o"

Strix spun around suddenly as he recognised the cute voice. Why did it surprise him so much? She was obviously here to heal her Weedle and Bunnelby. Lass Lise was looking up at him with her golden eyes. Strix's heart raced so fast that it pumped all coherence from his brain. She was smiling broadly, but then frowned.

"Are you okay? :\" she asked, genuinely concerned.

Nothing.

She tried again, beaming. "Those are some interesting Pokémon. :)" She pointed up to the screen. "I only saw your… Jelly? Was it? That's a really clever name. I sure am jelly of it. It's a shiny, right? That's SO cool! What color are they usually in…? Wait, where do they come from? Ooh, and this!" She started playing with his necktie and it made a metal-against-metal jingle. "Plus, that's an official region rain jacket, isn't it? ^^"

Strix was sweating at this point. He wanted to answer all her questions. He loved her enthusiasm and her body language was definitely flirty. But… He didn't say anything during the two battles with the two lass girls in Santalune forest and that was because the mere appearance of them took away his words. All of them in fact, except for 'I'.

"I…" clarified Strix.

"Thank you for waiting," said the nurse who had managed to stop blushing, but felt her face set aflame when Strix turned around looking relieved and sweaty.

"We… We've restored your Pokémon to full health. We hope to see you again." The nurse bowed more to hide her face than habitual courtesy and held out Strix's friends.

Unexpectedly, Lass Lise came up from behind and took the Pokémon before he could.

"Wow! These are amazing! They're in different metallic colors." She mused.

The nurse was surprised and reddened a little more. Lass Lise in turn held out the pokeballs to Strix with a smile and a ^^. Strix took them from her. Her touch felt so soft and he wanted to say so, but decided against it. Well, it didn't matter what he decided to say or not say, except for 'I' which was well within his control.

"I," he thanked her and put his stuff back into his bag, rightfully feeling retarded. Now he was blushing too.

"Oh, so that's the kind of girl you like." The nurse said quietly to the floor.

In the next five seconds Strix was out the door, leaving the two of them staring after him.

'I'm way too curious. I think I scared him. Oh well… :P"

"Hello, and welcome to the Pokémon Center." The shaded nurse face said to the indifferent school girl.

* * *

Some say that I'm snatching the cradle, but I say she's robbing the grave.


	2. The Fountain

**Chapter 2: The Fountain**

* * *

Strix let out a long sigh which believe it or not whistled. Such was the extent of his ordeal. A cool breeze comforted his traumatized soul as he rounded the rose bush and the break pedal of his heart was stepped on gently. Ah, geez. I needed to stock up at the pokémart. Ugh. These were his thoughts at this point. He came to a halt at the Roselia fountain. He didn't get to have anyone talk to him either, saying nothing himself but 'yes' or 'no' when requested. Oh well, he would at least be consistent and leave the rest of the townsfolk alone too. He was antisocial like that anyway. The only people he actually wanted to talk to were these lass girls. Plus, he was in a rush to beat the champion. He didn't know what he was doing for two years after he defeated Iris, but now he was so far behind. He thought, I've gotta tear this place up and then get back to Hoenn and then there's that 'Go' thing… And wait. Strix withdrew a crumpled piece of paper from right trouser pocket and check it. I have to come back here? Something about the letter Z? Isn't catching legendries for trainers like Calem and Serena? I do have Shaymin and Victini, but they were both caught with Masterballs. Legendries are no fun. They're too strong. Maybe I was just daydreaming for two years, Strix concluded. He shook his head and turned right around when the corner of his eye caught Lass Lise headed back to the forest and an idea rumbled in his head. Or maybe it was the distant thunder. Strix tossed an ultraball into the air.

"Mesmo!" He said to the dazzling volatile lump of light as it took form as a Noctowl. "I need your help."

This Noctowl is slightly brain damaged and there's a lesson in that. If you're about to throw a metal pokeball at flying type Pokemon's delicate skull, think twice.

"You weren't aware of all of that, were you?"

"Woo?" asked the Noctowl.

"You. I need you to take a message to Lass Lise. I can't just leave things like that."

Strix took a seat on the nearby bench and rummaged around his backpack for a notepad. He stared at it for a second and then took out a loose blank page. Strix look at Noctowl perched on the backrest of the bench who was slowly spinning it's head around one way and then another, making a "wooooooooooo" sound with every rotation. Strix was reminded why he called him Mesmerise. This went on for a full minute and a half. He finally snapped out of it and took out a pen.

"Alright, Messy Messi. What should I say? I want a date to come from this, so..." Strix said, more to himself than his owl Pokémon even though he just addressed it twice. This irony escaped both of them.

'I…' Strix began writing. As soon as his pen left the page after writing this letter, Mesmo grabbed the page and flew after Lass Lise.

"Fuuuuuu…uuiretruck," voiced Strix. The high probability that the turnfeather would be struck by thunder at least comforted Strix a little. No, wait, that's mean. It's my fault he's so… unique now.

He got up and walked towards the Buggy Gymmish Place. A pre-schooler playing on the east path of the fountain sought out his attention and he politely bent to her eye level, propped up by his on arms above his knees and she said, "Pokémon love yummy treats just as much as you or me!"

"They sure do," agreed Strix and smiled. He could tell that she would grow up to be a lass, so he thought he should give her some meaningful advice. "Never start liking boys, okay? …Especially don't develop a type that you like."

"Pokémon love yummy treats just as much as you or me!" the little girl replied.

Strix just looked at her, straightened up and then turned around. He made for the Gym.

"I feel like I'm in a video game," he muttered. The next second Strix couldn't believe his luck. "I…" He breathed instinctively. Another Lass was heading for the Trainer's school. This was his third chance. That's the charmed one or so they say. He started walking next to her, a little nervous. A few raindrops plummeted, fulfilling their suicidal prophesy.

"Hi. I'm Strix," he greeted using his fine-tuned social prowess.

"Hey, my name is Kiara. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise. That's a really pretty name."

"Thank you," she smiled.

She stopped in front of the school and so did Strix.

"Are you a student here?"

She nodded. "Would you like to come in with me?"

"I'm currently learning about Pokémon types in battles."

"Oh yeah? Like what for instance?"

"If you master type matchups, then even strong opponents will be a breeze for you to beat!"

"Isn't that kind of obvious though? Even the yongesters I battled in my hometown nine years ago knew that."

Shiiii…iips sailing the sea. I didn't mean that. That was a different time and a different place. It's good advice. Brilliant advice. Strix wasn't sure he had ever seen anyone look so hurt. She stared up straight at him as if he had thrown the metal pokeball which shattered her Noctowl's skull. Tears erupted underneath her gilded irises and she pouted slightly involuntarily. Strix felt his spine freeze in that instant at how insanely innocent and pretty that made her look. She ran for the school's door and slammed it behind her.

He was getting better at talking to girls. So close.

It started to come down hard of course. Someone's rain dance must have finally taken effect.

Maybe I'll be struck by thunder, he thought hopefully as he stared at the school door. It has a 100% accuracy now after all. Hm. I wonder if I should try again with Lass Anna after I hit the gym. Lise might see me though and… I… think that would be a little awkward. Speaking of all thar, Strix heard a fluttering behind him. He was glad to see his Noctowl was alright of course. And what was this? Noctowl was flying back with the same sheet of paper. Oh, good.

"Mesmo, did Lise see this? Please tell me she didn't," he said as he caught the flying type on his forearm extended into a perch.

"Woo? Woo?" asked the Noctowl, wild-eyed.

"You. To Lise," answered Strix.

He took the piece of paper which was soaking up the rain. Underneath the 'I' was a ':)'. He turned it around, but the reverse was blank. Strix saw a face at the window. Kiara was watching him, but disappeared when he looked at her. There was one drop on the page which wasn't a rain drop. (Twas a manly not-a-raindrop okay?)

"Mesmo, I feel like such a player,"

The wet piece of paper compressed into a soggy ball in Strix's shaky fist. "A losing player."

"Woo?"

* * *

What the heck, Emolga? You jump of the grass and start a battle with me, you don't let me flee, you paralyze me and then you get all evasive. What do you want from me!?


	3. Victory Road

**Chapter 3: Victory Road Portal**

* * *

It shouldn't have taken Strix two hours to be convinced that he wasn't allowed to challenge the Elite Four just yet. He was already sick of this region and its sirens and their songs, dam (with the fish and such) it! So against all Pokémon League conventions and indeed the natural processing order of every region, he decided to rebel. He had made another trip to the Pokécenter and turned right at the gym. It was a spectacular sight to behold… It was dark and quiet inside. It had been all morning. No challengers again today, perhaps thought The Ace Trainer portal guard to Victory Road. And then there was a low aggressive collective rumble that grew progressively louder. Then silence, a very heavy eerie silence. After that… Demons appeared from the shadows. There was Strix. Drenched. A dark shadow over his face that said "firetruck this". He walked slowly over to the Ace Trainer. In one hand was 5 sets of eight shiny badges from Unova, Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh respectively. In the other, Relic Crown for bribing purposes. Backing him, all at level 100 was White Kyrem, Zekrom, Mewtwo, Palkia, Groudon and Kyogre (floating, idk telekinesis?) Their eyes BURNED with all-consuming fire fueled by their feverous master's broken heart. Quite simply, the guard's reaction was this: He lost sphincter control. That person to the right of him on the other hand just stood there for the entire time.

"Th-this gate is th-thee entrance t-t-to Victory Road!" sputtered frightened Purple Hair (The guard has purple hair and that's what I'm calling him because I don't feel like looking up his name fyi omg! gtg ttyl k im bck lol).

"Let. Me. Through." Strix demanded through clenched teeth without looking up.

"O-only Pokémon Trainers who've collected…" Swallow "…all eight badges may pass… So… Your total number of Badges is… Oh, oh... I'm v-v-very sorry but you d-don't have the qual-qualification needed to t-take Victory Road. Pl-please comebackwhenyouhaveeightbadges."

"Don't I?... DON'T I?" Strix held up all the rest of the worlds badges. "I HAVE 42! THAT'S THE ANSWER TO THE ULTIMATE QUESTION!"

"I'm sorry! Those badges don't qualify!" The guard cringed with his hands over his head, eyes scrunched and he was shaking.

Strix sighed while rolling his eyes, his eyes hovering at the climax. He brought up the at the relic crown in the other hand to look at it. It was decided that the guard looked too mortified to take a bribe. Relic crown went on his head instead. He was now an ancient furious king with pretty pretty shiny shiny clip ons.

He then closed his eyes and calmed down, rationalizing and thinking. Because he left the Pokémon on their own for some time, some of them decided to keep up their threatening appeal. Reshiram set one of the walls on fire, Palkia made space swirl ominously and Mewtwo folded his arms. I don't think you understand. There is nothing quite as terrifying as a Mewtwo with folded arms and a disapproving expression on its face.

This person was not obstacle. Where he stood would be the epicenter of a second ice age, a burning world, a teravolt lighting bolt, Psychic disturbance (like in the first movie, yo), a flood, an earthquake of course or extinction inducing dragon meteors. No… Spacial Rend! He would have Palkia rip open a tear in the fabric of the universe around him and then stitch it up again. It would be so easy! Actually, even easier, he could just walk right past Purple Hair and he could be out of this region by the end of the day. Well, sure it would be nice to beat up the Elite Four right now with Pokémon gods and mess up the champion to look worse than he felt, but that just wasn't right. That's not how things work. He actually wanted to fill the second half of his team and discover all the new Pokémon breeds. Besides, it wasn't like he was planning on staying in Kalos or that he didn't know other girls his type in the other regions.

"Alright," Strix looked at the guard and forced an awkward grin. "Smell ya later!" He turned and began to walk back the same direction he had come".

"Come again?" Purple Hair did not quite hear him.

"Oh, I will," said Strix without turning.

He headed back the way he had come, past his pocket gods and at his command all of them were sucked back into their purple metal plated Master balls in his backpack. All except for Zekrom that is. Strix walked back along route 22 next to Zekrom who was there as a lightning rod.

* * *

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"I have a hard drive full of anime. What do you think?"


	4. One with the Sword

**Chapter 4: One with the Sword**

* * *

"I'm sorry sir. You can't challenge the gym just yet," were the words spoken by the mouth of the Santalune City Gym welcoming committee guy.

"Yeah? And why's that?" Strix, fire in his eyes. Really!? Again with this?

"Hm? Ah, right. I thought it was obvious. You see, when it rains bug type Pokémon seek shelter indoors, but the Pokémon of this gym who are always indoors in the first place won't leave their poke balls when they hear rain."

"That sounds reasonable," said Strix blankly.

"Yes, anyway you'll have to wait here."

Strix looked around at the art.

"But, like… There's nothing to do in here."

"Yes, well you can read my book until the rain stops," suggested the welcoming committee.

He pulled out a hardcover book from somewhere entitled 'Legends of Kalos'. On the cover was a silhouette of a Doublade with glowing eyes, each a different color. Shabboneau castle was in the background.

Strix gasped. "Woah, so cool! Thanks. Why aren't you reading this?"

"I prefer to stare at the wall."

"Oh… Why don't you at least look at the art?"

"There's art in here!?" he said without taking his eyes off the wall.

"…"

Strix took the book to the far right corner of the room, set his backpack aside and sat with his back against the wall. It was a little too dark to read without straining your eyes, so he had his Lampant come out and radiate a reading light. All it cost him was some life energy. Bargain!

(=o=)

 _Tales from Kalos ~ One with the Sword._

 _250 years ago. The castle of Shabboneau had been in the monarchy for 4 generations. Peace and prosperity had always prevailed throughout the region for the kingdom was at peace with Parfum Palace. Banquets were held at the castle on occasion by the present Lord Shabboneau of the time. All were content. All, but one. The king's best friend and royal adviser was concerned. The neighboring Palace of Parfum was in close proximity. He reasoned that the castle was at risk of attack from the king of Kalos which literally surrounded their own kingdom which consisted of little more ground than the area surrounded by the walls with the castle and Camphrier Town in it. Few guards were posted for there were not enough men to become soldiers that hailed from the town. The guards were not accompanied by especially numerous or powerful Pokémon either. The walls were in a state of disrepair and the drawbridge sometimes jammed on demand of its use. The kingdom was vulnerable the royal advisor pleaded to the king. Attack was imminent he would say. Parfum Palace has been silent for all too long and they must be preparing for something. The king nodded and agreed, but could do no more. Another bottle of wine was merely ordered after such council. The shabby castle had been so since construction. Life in and around it was very peaceful, but equally modest._

 _Now, this kingdom concealed an incredible secret. The royal advisor was a skilled swordsman and possessed two loyal Honedge companions who followed him everywhere. Hidari and Migi. Metal coats were encrusted into the bottoms of their hilts. These Honedge were so trusting of him in fact that the advisor carried their sheaths on either sides of his waist. They were like his left and right shadows. Everyone called him The Haunted Swordsman. He was undoubtedly the most accomplished combatant of the time and perhaps even the present day. He killed time with various assorted dual swords and his Honedge most of the day every single day._

 _Sword against phantom sword fencing,_

 _Dual sabres against phantom swords,_

 _Empty handed evasion agility practice._

 _Only once did he ever clasp one of their hilts in his hand._

 _Surely, the king of Kalos desired to expand his empire._

 _He was right. The king of Parfum Palace recently began to fancy the castle for his own. He knew the shabby castle could be stormed with minimal difficulty. However, the king of Kalos would send all his soldiers and Pokémon in a display of his power in any case because did not desire any actual war. He would simply show up at the doorstep with all his forces and demand the kingdom be given over. Then, he and his bloodline would truly reign over all of Kalos. He would finally be king of Kalos in title as in truth._

 _And so the night finally came. The Honedge sensed their approach from far away. He sounded the alarm and gave the command to his Pokémon to prepare. Migi and Hidari used Shift Gear and Iron Defence until their attack, speed and defence statistics were at maximum and then preceded to clash edges in a frightful display of sparks in order to equalise their strength. Their master had taught them to prepare for battle in this way._

 _Up in his tower the king had passed out from drunkenness. Meanwhile, the king of Kalos' army marched along route 6 (which was much wider in those days) and the limited number of guards and their Pokémon assembled at the edge of town. They watched in horror for they were morosely outnumbered. Past their ranks however, the haunted knight dashed out in a straight line to intercept an army alone save for his Pokémon. On the run, he unsheathed dual extended rapiers from his back, his ghosts piercing the night at his sides. He wore light armour. It was three against a thousand enemies, an entire of army of war Pokémon, Steelix, Haxorus, Bisharp and men with assorted weapons, swords, battle axes, halberds. This was it. This was what a lifetime of training had been meant for. This was life… and death. He would write his legacy in blood this night. But first, he came to a skidding halt before the enemy's front line. They were laughing at him._

 _"Hail, challenger. A mighty jest this is! Where be the rest of your army?" one of the soldiers called out._

 _"I am the army," the swordsman replied, but they barley heard him._

 _He formed a spring-loaded stance and gestured with his swords. The Honedege veered off to either side of him. Then he disappeared and the laughter abruptly ceased because of a choking, sputtering sound. The soldier was asked the question was drowning in his own blood, his throat slit open. Amusement turned to terror._

 _The Haunted Swordsman slashed, blocked and impaled enemies dead centre._

 _Hidari parried, severed and decapitated soldiers leftwards._

 _Migi cut, stabbed and deflected Pokémon on the right._

 _Ghoulish swords shot through the night at murderous speed and boomeranged through bone and tissue, armour scales, fur and skin. These swords were virtually untouchable and so very blood thirsty. The honedge were like two sewing needles piercing in and out of the very fabric of the enemy, trailing blood red thread behind them, embroidering a needlework portrait depicting a massive, bright graveyard filled with people and Pokémon lying in red pools where they were cut down._

 _Hidari knew Iron Tail and Migi had learned Meteor Mash. Both Pokémon could use Sacred Sword as well for those adversaries who harboured a resistance to Steele. All their moves had had their power points maximised. Occasionally, when sword Pokémon needed to recover, they returned to their master who had bitter roots and the earliest maximum elixir (of which he mixed himself) attached to his crossed broad torso sword belts._

 _All the while, the lone man deftly engineered his sword art with a master's craft. He never had a family. Thrust. But the king took him in. Evade, double strike. Even if it was only him and his Pokémon, he had to protect his home, his friends and the town he so loved. Spinning strike, duck and multiple slashing swipes. He was felling three Pokémon and five men a minute._

 _Alas, the swordsman was but flesh and bone and soon fatigue made a mockery of his iron will. It is to be mentioned that Honedge also have weaknesses. After much of the army had been felled and The Haunted Swordsman was all but overcome and Migi was protecting him as an orbiting buzz saw satellite, his left sword shaped shadow received a fatal dark blow. It's dying bequest was to return to its master and thrust itself into his upper spine and transfer its power to him before it died. The swordsman felt no more pain and became spectral. He found that he could no longer pick up his swords so he spoke in an ethereal space to Migi and it agreed. The Haunted Swordsman did something he had only done once before, but I could feel it, he would be able to hold it a lot longer this time. He grabbed Migi's hilt out of the air where it was striking a Rhydon with his transparent hand and it's blue cloth wrapped around his arm. His life force slowly circulated toward the Pokemon and he was ready to fight again. Every blow to the swordsman since seemed to pass right through him. The combination of ghost and Pokémon mowed through the opposing kingdom's forces from right to left, using sacred sword and meteor mashing with the last few minutes of his life. A human cannot use Pokemon moves. He was no longer man at this point. Before long however, the Haunted Swordsman died, but after he did with sword Pokémon still in hand, Migi suddenly began to evolve before its wielder had even hit the ground. Its master's body had also glowed in the light of evolution. The shape of a falling man with a sword in his back and in arms radiated an eerie purple luminosity which blinded those looking directly at it. The luminous shape exploded into the dirt and there was a lot of light. There was no trace of a body wake of the subsiding radiance. There was only Doublade. One of its eyes were the regular pink of all Doublade and the other was the same steely grey-blue of the swordsman. The fate of the remaining army was instant death against the sharp edges of this strange Doublade. Only he king of the Palace of Parfum escaped on his Hydreigon. He had naught left, but his life._

 _In gratitude the Lord Shabboneau never touched an intoxicant again and Camphrier town held the most spectacular funeral the king's fallen royal advisor and friend even though his body could not be recovered. The king multiplied his defences, but they were never put to use because castle is to this day haunted by a powerful defending ghost. It is only ever seen by those who wish the castle harm. On one occasion however, it met with the fifth Lord Shabboneau, the Ghost King who had been told stories all his life of the Haunted Swordsman and had done a fair amount of studies on ghost Pokémon for all his days. He commissioned a dusk stone from a faraway cave and offered it to Doublade one night in person. The giant spirit blade before him then recognised him as king and according to legend was truly destined to be just so. The purple eye of Aegislash was the mixture of pink and grey-blue. Thus were the sentient swords became one._

(=o=)

"Huh," remarked Strix. He noticed that the rain was less severe before he started to read the next legend, _Denenne: Fairy dust and Raichu's de-devolution_ before the rain stopped. He only got half way before the rain let up. It was boring, so he didn't really want to finish it. Although the part about the fairy dust getting on a pair of keys and making the first Klefki was kind of funny. Strix returned the book to the welcoming committee who was of course still staring at the wall and then entered the gym.

* * *

Can't spell soldier without die.


End file.
